Serect Meetings
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: Scorpius and Rose meet in the libray, and her cousins and bothers wacth them, but what if there's more then meets the eye? Short little one-Shot. Or it was until I had people who liked it and felt it needed more. So here you go! I'm adding on!
1. Chapter 1

**I found a cool picture, and it inspired me to wright a one-shot so here it goes! *I don't own anything***

* * *

Rose sat at her desk. gathering the last of her study things, and heading towards her destination. Walking towards the library, Rose swept her short, curly, auburn brown hair out of her eyes she straightened her gray Gryffindor sweater, the red and gold fringe stood out on it, and the white flanle shirt coller gave her a important demetor, and her black skirt swished around her pale, yet flushed, legs gaving them a long legged look.

As she harried into the library the walking by she found a long wooden table somewhere around the back, passing up Lily, Albus, Hugo, and James she sat on the other side of the long table next to a large glass window, while they watched her for a moment, while she sat her bag on the back of her chair taking out the parchment of and feather quills starting on her essay.

After a few minutes and removing her shoes she noticed a tall shadow from the floating candles behind her, She didn't look up, already knowing it was the Slytherin, Scorpuis Malfoy. She smirked lightly and looked down on a blank piece of parchment, then said quietly, "hello"

Scorpuis pulled out a chair across from her and plopped down, leaning over the table he whispered, "Hello" She gave him a glare for his light, playful flirting, looking out the corner of her eye, she saw her brother stand and and the other three glue their eyes to her, This was noticed by Scorpuis and he leaned back in his chair, kicking his shoes of also, leaving his white and green sock on, and her knee high grey, red, and gold ones they both cross their ankles over each other and started to work on there essay, often he would smile at her, causing her bothers to jump and glare. When Scorpuis sighed loudly, and looked at her, sure the others could hear him "Weasley, you're in here a lot, mind to show me where the book is then?" He finshed with a glare. She glared at him back and stood as did he, "Whatever, Malfoy"

She lead the white blond boy into a aisle of books after getting safely out of sight past a few corners, he gave a slick smile and pushed her against the wall, and smiled happily

"Hey Rosie"

"Scorpuis" The said boy pulled her freckled flushed face in his hands, his long pale fingers ran through her hair has he captured her pale pink lips with his. Their free hands fell down their sides as the held hands, pulling away with great effort/ Rose's lips were slightly swollen and her blue eyes met his gray ones

"I'd love to continue with our routine, but your family is bound to come looking for us." He told her softly. Rose just grunted under her voice and continued to snog her secret boyfriend, and found herself sitting on the floor her back pressed against the wall, as Scorpuis leaned over her pressing his body to hers. Both immersed in passion. Never wanting to let go of him, as he lightly bit her lip, causing her to quiver with pleasure. Both unaware of what was about to happen...

* * *

**I thought it was cute, but if I get enough request, I might add a few chapters. I might even take a few ideas ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a random urge to start writing for Rose and Scorpuis so yeah I added a chapter.

* * *

**

Maybe I should have been smarter than to make this happen too often. Maybe I should of at least waited until my family had left, But because I didn't I was sitting on Scorpuis Malfoy's lap staring up with wide eyes at Lily.

"Rose?" Lily asked with shaken voice.

"Shh!.." I said jumping up and giving Scorp an apologetic look I grabbed Lily by the arm and drug her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a squeak as she sat on the floor. Lily was a year younger than me but just as mature. But right now she looked like I had stuck a knife in her foot for no reason.

"Malfoy, go" I told him and he left quickly. Shaking my head with disappointment I gave her a sorry look. "Look, you can't say anything" I told her with a pleading look. The look she gave me scared me more than James' room, and that's a scary thing.

"Why not" She asked with a mocking smirk that screamed 'blackmail' "Why shouldn't I go tell Albus or James you were in the library snogging _Scorpuis Malfoy?_" I really want to yank those dark red springs right out of her head.

"Because," I thought hard, I didn't want to do it but, I had to. "I could just as easily tell them you lying and trying to cover up with the fact you made out with Les Michal's. You know… the Slytherin 6th year that got in a fight with Albus."

Eyes big and ears pink she got to a whisper, "You wouldn't dare!" I gave her a 'oh yeah' look and she looked over her shoulder back through the halls. "OK. I say nothing and I have class in," She checked her watch "2 minutes. But when I get back your explaining" And with that I let her leave quickly.

I got up and started to walk back to my desk fixing my unruly red curls when a hand grabbed my shoulder. Scorpuis smiled at me sadly, And held up a book on The Fat Friar. I smiled, "I told you to go" I said stopping.

"And since when am I supposed to leave you when you're endangered by your 'bodyguards'?" I rolled my eyes and gave him sweet smile.

"ready?"

"Ready."

I took the book and marched back to the table back where we were. "Here is your book, since you lack the ability to even think about searching for it where it says 'Hufflepuff['!" I complained loud enough for the boys to here.

Scorpuis followed with a very pissed look on his face. "Well I'm sorry I don't stay in here like it's my second home, because I do have a life" He argued back. Rolling my eyes at him I sat down to finished and ignored him.

Slipping my feet into my shoes and writing nothing on the paper I jumped up after a moment like he said something. "Urgh!" And left, when I got out of the library I almost passed out with emotions, but I made it up to my dormitory with doing so.

* * *

**I know kinda a let down to me. But I hope you like it because it's cute, just wish I wasn't at such a dead end right now with thinking...**

Rose


	3. Chapter 3

**OK well. Here you asked for it.**

* * *

Deep breath Rosie. In Out In Out. Crap… now when I get there all I will be thinking is how to breathe. What if she told them?

No she couldn't of. I'd be dead now. Or he would. Or both of us. I hope Lily Potter gets attacked by a cat and I could save her. She can't tell if she owed me that big.

It was going to be hard to trust my over hanging threat of her and Les Michaels, Lily has James wrapped around her finger and can lie in a second. I would need a solid thing to hold over her head. And to them her kissing a Slytherin was much worse then me kissing a Malfoy. Even if he's my own age. Even if he's a prefect. Even if we've been dating for 2 months.

Because nothing matters to them about him other then he's a Malfoy and Malfoys are to be shunned from the Weasleys and Potters alike.

As I thought about this I failed to notice that I currently falling head first down a flight of short stairs. I did realize this about 14 minutes later when I opened my eyes to see very pissed faces watching me like hawks. Lorcan, Roxanne and Albus were standing on one side of me. I blinked a few times as I waited for someone to tell me why I was currently in the infirmary.

There are three things my cousins fail to understand.: When to Shut up, When to talk, and when to stop eating.

Luckily Lorcan isn't my cousin but more of a brother who likes to take the place of my own brother.

"Rosalie Weasley. How'd you end up like this? What did you do? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Or he could be my dad.

I would tell him I had no idea what happened but I could barely get the words, "Staircase." out of my mouth. This of course told them nothing and Albus and Roxanne started throwing theories around. Focusing on my currently bruised and cut arm I heard bits and pieces. 'Ambush, Under, Locked, Hero, Prat, Stupid, Clueless, Malfoy.'

At the name I jumped up and glared at them. "What?" My face must have been bad to because they took my shock for an confirmation.

Roxanne came and tried to at sisterly by stoking my deep velvet hair saying, "it's ok. They'll kill him and you never have to worry about it again."

In my head I was jumping out of bed and telling them that I fell down a stairway and he didn't do anything but once again I could hardly say, "No Let me" This had them disappear for about 30 minutes as I waited to hear the doors open. I stared and Madam Georgia came by and gave me a potion that healed my face and gave me energy so I could sit up. This gave me a wonderful view of the window that showed my face and body. I looked like I had be kidnapped and beaten.

The door opened and a white blond boy was pushed into the room by two angry wizards. His eyes glared back at them and he walked protectively towards me. He was stopped by Lorcan who pushed him away from me, as if he'd harm me. Then it finally hit me that they thought he did this to me.

. . . . .

Scorp.

I walked down the hallways on my way to the quiddicth pitch. I had to practice my flying a little more before the next game. Hearing a loud thump I walked to a hall to see a mangled unconscious body.

Running over to the small body I flipped the person over leaving to hand marks on it's upper arms and when I seen the red hair fall down the girls shoulders my breath caught. Picking Rose up I slung her over my shoulder and started to carry her to the hospital wing.

Only with my bad timing I ran right into the loudest, quickest Weasley. One look at the girl, one look at me. One quick whip of her wand and a patronus fox was racing down the hall towards the Gryffindor common rooms. A wand was pressed against my throat as I unwillingly gave her Rose and left before I was murdered by Potter.

Now I found myself being _escorted_ like a wild animal to the Infirmary because she wanted to kill me herself.

Today was not the highlight of my life.

* * *

**I wasn't planing on writing in Scorp's POV until I did it. But it just shows how much Rose's familey jumps to the worst.**


End file.
